Remember Me
by Kamira-ChanX
Summary: [2 parte Fic dejame estar contigo leer para entender xD][chap III arriba!][¡Aleyuya! xD] q es lo que pasa cuando amas a una persona pero esta no te recuerda?... preguntenle a Edward xD... es mi primera segunda parte xD REVIEWS PLISSS [EdoxOC]
1. Prologo

Kamira: hola, hola, n0n vuelve kamira remasteurizada xD con la segunda parte de my fic xD

Chio: …

Maho: _/esta loca ¬¬U/_

Kamira: ¬¬U… bueno como iba diciendo -.-x… esta es la segunda parte del fic "déjame estar contigo" y…

Ed: ya deja de hablar y empieza el maldito fan fic ya ¬¬U

Kamira: lo q pasa es q quieres que vuelva Chio ¬w¬

/Ed se sonroja/

Chio: (susurrando a Maho) oye Maho-chan… quien es este (apunta con el dedo pulgar hacia Ed)

Kamira: hay, dios mío -.-…

* * *

Remember Me 

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Se abre el telón, aparece la silueta de una pareja. Un rayo de luz los ilumina. Una chica, de ojos verdes y una peluca rubia y ondulada, era abrazada por un chico de cabello negro.

-ohamado mío, cerremos esta promesa con el beso de la despedida**-**dijo la chica.

Se acercó mas al hombre y cuando estaba apunto de besarlo le cae un objeto grande no identificado /Kamira: al que llamaremos O.G.N.I, en la cabeza.

-detengan el ensayo!**-**dijo un hombre de unos treinta y algo mientras subía al escenario.

-Yoko-Chan, estas bien?**-**pregunto una joven mujer de anteojos acercándose a la accidentada, ha esta ultima se le había caído la peluca, dejando al descubierto su corto cabello negro.

-KASUGA!**-**grito la chica levantando como podía su puño hacia arriba, mirando al techo y muy furiosa.

Arriba del escenario se muestra una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado por dos coletas y con ropas muy sueltas (como la de los skaters), sujetaba una soga mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-hay no, no otra vez -.-U**-**se dijo asimisma.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe de mesa, tan fuerte que abarco todo el edificio del teatro. Chio Kasuga, joven mujer de 20 años, era regañada por sexta vez en el mes por Takeishi, su profesor.

-hasta cuando! Siempre te pasa lo mismo! Ya es la quinta vez en el mes y ya tres actores han sido fracturados**-**dijo Takeishi, muy enojado.

-es la sexta vez y solo he facturado a dos personas ¬¬U**-**dijo Chio.

**-**es lo mismo ¬¬, además hace dos años que entraste a estudiar teatro y todavía estas pegada en el primero

-pasaría a segundo año si ustedes me tomaran mas en cuenta

-si te tomamos en cuenta y te lo hemos demostrado!

-de que manera! Dándome el puesto de efectos y luces en el escenario, hermosa demostración profesor**-**el maestro le da una cachetada a Chio para que "reaccione".

-si de verdad te interesa el teatro te puedes quedar, si no puedes tomar tus cosas he irte para no volver

-prefiero la segunda opción, además ni siquiera sabes porque solté el saco de arena**-**con este ultimo comentario, Chio tomo el bolso que tenia a su lado y salio.

-acabamos de perder a una buena estudiante…**-**se dijo Takeishi asimismo.

Ya casi era de noche, Chio caminaba sola por las calles de Tokio para llegar a su casa (que había recibido de herencia por la muerte de su madre), estaba enfadada, todo lo que encontraba a su paso lo pateaba. Se detuvo para ver una pared recién pintada de color blanco.

-rayos… borraron mi graffiti… tendré que hacerlo de nuevo-pensó la chica. Miro a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo, luego saco algo cilíndrico que parecía ser un spray de pintura. Empezó a dibujar una rosa negra y cuando termino escribió su nombre.

-con esto ya esta…-se dijo otra vez luego salio corriendo para evitar ser vista-ese hombre no sabe lo que he visto esta y las ultimas semanas…y lo que vi hoy fue… tan real…

_/Flash Back/_

Se vuelve a mostrar en el escenario la pareja abrazada, Chio los mira con cara de pena.

-otra vez me dan este puesto de pacotilla ¬¬… siempre le dan el papel principal a Yoko la actriz-dijo la chica en tono sarcástico.

-_recuerdame…-_dijo una voz masculina casi en un susurro, Chio pareció asustarse, luego siguió viendo la obra. Algo había cambiado en esta, ya no estaba Yoko en el escenario ni el chico de cabello negro con ella. Ahora estaba Chio, con el hermoso vestido de princesa que tenia la actriz, y un chico, de cabello largo y rubio sujetado por una cola de caballo.

-_trata de recordarme, Chio…-_dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Edward-san…-dijo Chio susurrando, sin querer, de tan relajada que estaba, soltó la soga que tenia en las manos, perdiendo así su visión y haciendo caer un gran saco de arena hacia Yoko.

Muchas personas se acercaron a la actriz accidentada, esta como pudo levanto su mano y miro al cielo.

-KASUGA!

_/Fin Flash Back/_

Chio ya había llegado a su casa, saco las llaves y antes de que entrara se oyó la voz de una niña.

-Chi-san!-una niña de cabello rubio se acerco corriendo a la mujer.

-Ayumi-chan, no deberías estar fuera de tu casa a estas horas de la noche-dijo Chio preocupada.

-no es tan tarde… además mama llega tarde hoy

-eso no es excusa ¬¬ vete a tu casa antes de que aparezca un ladrón y te haga algo que no te guste

-esta bien n-n… nos vemos mañana Chi-san!-dijo Ayumi, luego se fue rápidamente.

Ayumi era una niña de nueve años, sus padres eran separados, así que su vida era difícil. Habían veces que tenia que viajar con su padre al extranjero y otras quedarse en casa con su madre. Le tomo cariño a Chio tomándola como su hermana mayor y pasando la mayoría del tiempo con ella.

Chio entro a casa, no había cambiado mucho durante los dos últimos años, seguían las mismas fotos de la familia. La chica subió las escaleras para llegar a su alcoba, como siempre tranquilo, daba miedo entrar ahí por el silencio, pero Chio estaba acostumbrada ya a ese vacío.

Se escucharon sonidos muy extraños provenientes del primer piso. La chica no se atrevió a bajar, luego sonó el teléfono de la habitación, la muchacha se dispuso a contestar.

-ho…hola?- dijo Chio con algo de miedo.

-falta poquito…-dijo una voz fantasmal en la otra línea.

-pa… para… para que…?-tartamudeó la chica algo asustada.

-pos para que crees, para el festival de la universidad ¬¬U pava.

-O.OU Maho, eras tu… me asustaste, mala amiga ¬¬u

-te asustaste?... pensaba que ya no le temías a esas cosas.

-pues ya ves que si…-Chio escucho algo en la habitación-lo siento Maho, debo dejarte, adiós.

-espera Chi…-Maho no pudo de hablar cuando Chio colgó el teléfono.

La chica de cabello castaño se sentó en la cama y volvió a escuchar el ruido, esta vez parecía la tonada de una caja musical. Chio cerro los ojos por un momento, al abrir los se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su alcoba, sino que frente a una puerta y de pie.

-donde estoy…-se dijo asimisma, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y aparecieron unos brazos completamente negros que se la llevaron hacia la entrada. Chio se desmaya.

Al despertar, la muchacha se da cuenta que la puerta desapareció, pero aun así no estaba en su punto de inicio. En el lugar había un chico de cabello castaño claro y su largo cabello estaba atado con una cola de caballo.

-YUPI! Lo logre! Trasmute a Chio-chan!-dijo el chico emocionado.

-trasmu…que? O.oU

* * *

Kamira : iaps aki sta el prologo ... 

Maho: eres aportosa... se supone q esto era el primer chap ¬¬U

Kamira: me dio flojera hacer el chap entero y no keria esperar un mes para volver a escribir -0-... y no soy aportosa soy kawanosa ¬¬

Aru: Kawanosa o.O? y esa palabra?

Kamira: la invente io, esta con derechos reservados asi q no la ocupes

Todos:...

Edward(neko): NYO--

Kamira: weno aki empieza la cosa... como se dieron cuenta cambie un poco mi estilo de escritura /ya no mas negritas en los dialogos xD/ gomen poq el prologo sea cortito TT-TT pero nu podia esperar mas tenia q escribir poq eso me distancia de mi problemas bueno si tienen tele ahise ven kawanosos n-nU


	2. Dos largos años, puedes llamarme Edward

Kamira: wenas a todos/as lectores/as (hace saludo japonés)

Todos: (de mala gana) OHAYO! -0-u

Kamira: hoy quiero presentar a tres personajes que me acompañaran poniendo las notas de la autora, son Juancho, Chanta y Marjori.

Chio: Marjori esta mal escrito, se escribe con e al final ¬¬U

Marjori: tuve un pequeño problema en el registro civil, el hombre que lo escribió era analfabeto ¬¬U

Kamira: -.-U, bueno, mejor empiezo el chap...

Chanta: chanta ¬¬U

Juancho: wooo!... Chanta-kun ha hablado o.oU

Kamira: a si!... por cierto... "Kawanoso" significa para mi "algo tremendamente hermoso", ya que esa palabra es de origen "kawaii" n.n

ERROR: O.O! gomene! como dicen "errar es humano" n.nU en el prologo puse sin querer "capitulo1"... este es el primer chap en realidad -.- ruego disculpas

* * *

-Remember Me-

-YUPI! Lo logre! Trasmute a Chio-chan!-dijo el chico emocionado.

-trasmu…que? O.oU

Lo poco del humo que quedaba en la habitación se esfumo rápidamente, mostrando así a un chico de cabello castaño claro. Se veía muy energético.

-que tal? Chio-chan-dijo el chico dando una sonrisa.

-disculpa… te conozco?-pregunto la chica inocentemente.

-soy Alphonse, no me recuerdas?

-creo que no… nunca había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida-en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, una chica de cabello rubio y largo entra.

-Aru, que es lo que pasa?-dijo la chica.

-Winry… he trasmutado a Chio-chan-dijo Al acercándose rápidamente a la rubia.

-a… Chio… dices?-Winry miro a la muchacha que todavía estaba en el suelo limpiándose la cabeza, luego salio velozmente y volvió acompañada de un chico de cabello rubio y largo, atado en una cola.

-que sucede… no me digas que Aru hizo de nuevo una muñeca con mi voz ¬¬U-dijo el recién llegado, Winry tomo de su barbilla e hizo que mirara a Chio, el chico quedo completamente paralizado-Chio…

Capitulo I:

Dos largos años,

Puedes llamarme Edward.

La chica de cabello castaño comenzó a levantarse lentamente. El chico se acerco a ella con los ojos muy abiertos /Kamira. Algo como así: O.O… incluso mas grandes xD, Chio hacia ruiditos de molestia mientras se tocaba la cabeza e intentaba pararse. Cuando aquel joven al que respondía al nombre de Edward estaba frente a frente con la chica. Todo quedo en absoluto silencio por un minuto.

-Chio… de verdad eres tu?-dijo Ed entrecortadamente.

-pues… ese es mi nombre, como lo sabes?-dijo Chio, sin previo aviso, el rubio la abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara.

-sabia que algún día te volvería a ver, lo sabia…

-oye! Que haces!-dijo Chio, para quitárselo de encima le dio una patada que hizo que Ed volara hacia la pared-eres un pervertido! Porque me abrazas si ni siquiera nos conocemos!-el chico sintió como la palabra "fracasado" le caía como piedra en la cabeza.

-eso dolió -.-U…-dijo Aru.

-si…-dijo Winry.

-me pueden explicar que es este lugar!- grito Chio enfadada.

-caray, si que no recuerdas nada, si hasta dejaste a Edo con chichones en la cabeza .-.U-dijo la rubia mientas señalaba a Ed.

-al diablo ò-ó… yo me voy de aquí!-dijo Chio y salio de la habitación dando un portazo al salir de todas la habitaciones de la casa.

Edward mueve la cabeza de lado a lado para despabilar, Chio había adquirido mas fuerza de la que tenia hace dos años, Winry le ayudo a levantarse.

-creo que perdió la memoria…-dijo Al.

-deberás?... no me había dado cuenta ¬¬U- dijo Ed en tono sarcástico.

-Edo, no tienes por que enfadarte… tal vez la transmutación fallo-dijo Winry.

-pero de que no olvido como golpearte es un hecho-dijo Al en tono chistoso, medio segundo después Ed estaba a su lado dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-no te burles niño u.ú-dijo Ed.

-nu me digas niño ;-;…

-y que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto Winry a Ed.

-pues que crees…-Edward pone una pose de héroe-haré que Chio recupere sus recuerdos!-Ed sale de la habitación de la misma manera de la chica.

La chica de cabello castaño ya se había alejado bastante de la casa, caminaba por las calles repletas de gente, las luces de las casa iluminaban el camino, era una ciudad muy linda. La muchacha iba con una mirada triste implantada en la cara.

-que lugar es este… y que personas mas raras me he topado, y ese chico… ese es el mas raro-se dijo a si misma.

Segundos después de que Chio llegara a la plaza central, vio un grupo de gente que corrían hacia el norte. La chica detuvo a una mujer mayor.

-disculpe, que es lo que sucede?- pregunto la muchacha.

-hay un incendio unas casa mas allá, vamos a ayudar a apagarlo

La mujer siguió su camino, Chio espero unos segundos y luego la siguió. Después de una larga carrera llegó al lugar del incidente, tanto hombre como mujeres llevaban baldes con agua para apagar las llamas, algunas personas estaban con unas mantas. Una mujer estaba llorando y Chio se acerco a ella.

-señora esta bien?

-mi hijo! Mi hijo todavía esta dentro!-Chio miro a la mujer impresionada, tomo una manta sobrante y entro a la casa sin que nadie se dará cuenta.

Dentro de la casa estaba todo cubierto en llamas, la chica hizo lo imposible para subir las escaleras, entro a una de las habitaciones y encontró a un niño de pie y asustado. Chio rompió como pudo la manta y le puso un trozo en la boca y la nariz para que no respirara el humo.

-no hables pequeño, respiraras aire contaminado-le dijo en tono maternal al niño, luego lo tomo en brazos y salio del lugar.

En la entrada de la casa en llamas había un hombre esperando a Chio y al pequeño, quizás la madre le había dicho que ella había entrado a rescatarlo, la chica hizo que el niño pasara fácilmente, pero ella quedo encerrada justo después de eso. Se empezó a desesperar mientras intentaba quitar las tablas de en frente para poder salir antes de quedar calcinada. De pronto una de las ventanas se rompió y entro alguien que la tomo en brazos y salio con ella por el mismo lugar por donde entro, unos segundos después la casa se empezó a derrumbar.

Chio cayo al suelo con su salvador, estuvieron así por unos segundos, luego Chio miro al chico que la había sacado de la casa, una cabellera rubia y larga se distinguió de entre las llamas que había todavía de fondo.

-estas bien, Chio?-dijo Edward en tono preocupado.

-este…si…-dijo la chica algo nerviosa-podrías…quitarte de encima?

-…si… lo siento…-Ed se quito de encima de Chio, se limpio la ropa y empezó a caminar lentamente. Chio se levanto del suelo.

-espera…, aun no se tu nombre…-el chico gira su cabeza y mira a Chio.

-Edward Elrico /Kamira: jajajaja ese es un chiste que contare al final del chap xD/-Chio comenzó a reírse sigilosamente y al chico se le cae una gran gota de sudor-digo...Edward Elric.

-bueno... y como puedo decirte-dijo Chio aguantándose la risa.

-llámame Edward…u.úU-Ed siguió su camino con una mirada triste. /Kamira: no se si de vergüenza o porque Chio no lo recuerda xD/

-Edward… es un lindo nombre-Chio sonrió.

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar alguien la detiene del pantalón, se gira y ve a dos niños y una niña, uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro y el otro castaño oscuro, la niña en cambio, era de cabello rubio y largo.

-señorita gracias por salvar a nuestro hermano Tom-dijo la niña.

-Tom?... Tom...-Chio puso uno de sus dedos en la boca en pose pensativa /Kamira: preferentemente el dedo pulgar/-que feo nombre...- a los tres niños les cae una gota de sudor.

-señorita… cual es su nombre…?-pregunto el niño de cabello castaño.

-mi nombre… mi nombre es Chio… mucho gusto…

-Chio?...-pregunto la niña, también puso pose pensativa, luego reunió a sus dos hermanos en un circulo-no les suena el nombre Chio?

-dijo que mi nombre era feo TT-TT…-dijo el niño de cabello negro.

-no puede ser ella… tiene el pelo mas claro…-dijo el castaño.

-pero se puede aclarar el pelo, sus ojos son los mismos!-dijo la niña en tono seguro.

-pero dijo que mi nombre era feo TT-TT…-volvió a decir el moreno.

-estas segura de que es ella Amanda?-

-claro!... Daniel, tiene la misma cara

-dijo que mi nombre era feo TT-TT

-que pasa Tom ¬¬- dijeron Amanda y Daniel al unisonido.

-ella dijo que mi nombre era feo!

-etto… ya terminaron con su reunión?-pregunto Chio, los niños la miraron con cara de ángeles y se lanzaron hacia ella

-Chi-san! Por fin te volvemos a ver!-dijeron los tres niños mientras abrazaban una de las piernas de Chio.

-oigan! Quitense! Yo no los conozco!-la chica hizo lo imposible para sacárselos de encima.

-que pasa Chi-san… no nos recuerdas?-dijo la niña en tono triste.

-la verdad… no se ni siquiera su nombres...-en ese momento, los tres jóvenes se pusieron en pose de presentación.

-yo soy Daniel!-dijo el de pelo castaño.

-yo soy Amanda!-dijo la niña.

-y yo soy Tom!-dijo el moreno con ánimos, luego los perdió y puso una mirada triste cómica-dijo que mi nombre era feo ;-;U

-espera!... yo no quise decir que tu nombre era feo, eso lo pensé en voz alta pero no es lo que pienso en realidad de tu nombre, al contrario! Es muy lindo n.nU-Chio soltó una risita nerviosa. Los niños quedaron con cara de "plop".

-Chi-san... ya tienes novio?-pregunto Amanda.

-novio?... nah... ya no estoy en edad para eso, una tiene novio a los diecisiete años no a los veinte-dijo Chio con nerviosismo.

-pero que pasa con ese chico rubio?-pregunto Dan con curiosidad.

-te refieres a Edward?-los tres niños asintieron con la cabeza-le acabo de conocer

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la chica muy sorprendidos, luego volvieron a reunirse en un círculo de reunión.

-estas segura que es Chi-san?-pregunto el castaño.

-claro, pero es muy raro que no recuerde nada-dijo la rubia muy decidida.

-no creo que sea la verdadera, por que si lo fuese no hubiera dicho que mi nombres es feo T.T

-Tom, cállate ¬¬u-dijeron Amanda y Daniel algo molestos.

-oigan si van a estar haciendo reuniones cada dos minutos yo mejor me voy-dijo Chio, ero ninguno de los chicos la tomo en cuenta, así que simplemente se fue del lugar.

La chica siguió caminado sin rumbo alguno durante diez minutos. Ya todo volvía a estar tranquilo y muchas parejas de enamorados caminaban por las calles. Sin darse cuenta llega a la casa de Edward, su punto de partida.

SE acerco a la puerta, levanto la mano para tocarla y muchas veces se arrepintió, pero al fin pudo terminar lo que estaba haciendo, el chico ce cabello castaño abrió la puerta.

-Chio-chan... me alegro que hayas vuelto-dijo, luego hizo un gesto para que pasara. Dentro de la casa estaba Winry, pintándose los labios, y Edward, sentado vagamente en el sofá-Winry, estas lista?

-si, ya voy Aru-dijo la rubia cerrando el lápiz labial.

-esperen! Ustedes dos son novios?-pregunto Chio.

-si, como supiste?-pregunto Winry amablemente.

-por la forma en la que se miraban, felicidades!

-gracias, Chio-chan, nii-san... nosotros nos vamos, la cena esta lista por si quieren comer, nos vemos!-dijo Al, Ed hizo un gesto de pereza para despedirse, luego el castaño salio con su novia de la casa. Al volvió a entrar asomando solo la cabeza-por cierto n.n... Chio-chan puede dormir en mi cama bye bye!-con esto ultimo se va.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio. Chio recorría la casa con la mirada, En eso, Ed se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la chica.

-estas... enojado...?-pregunto Chio algo nerviosa.

-por qué tendría que estar enojado?-le respondió Ed con una sonrisa en la cara/Kamira: ¬¬ no si la va ha tener el tra..., Juancho: CALLATE! -.-U/

-por haber estado en el incendio y vuelto hacia aquí, lo siento... es que no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme.

-tienes hambre?-le pregunto Ed cambiando el tema.

-... he... si... un poco

Edward puso una de sus manos en la cara de la chica y rápidamente le da un beso en la boca, a los segundos después el la dejo completamente ruborizada.

-satisfecha...?-pregunto Ed, Chio lo quedo mirando unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada.

-eso...eso fue...-Chio levanto la vista nuevamente y le da una cachetada-eso fue verdaderamente descabellado!

Ed volvió a sentir la palabra "fracasado" caerle por segunda vez en la cabeza, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un armario, con un chichón en la cabeza (por el golpe de la palabra), la mano de Chio marcada en la cara (la cachetada) y muy sonrojado. Abrió las puertas del mueble y empezó a desordenar toda la ropa buscando algo.

La chica miro con algo de pena al muchacho, trato de acercarse a el pero se arrepintió /Kamira: Wa! Sin chingarse Chio xD, Juancho: -.-U/. Se quedo muy quieta en el lugar en donde estaba. Al poco tiempo después se escucho un pequeño maullido, Chio mira hacia abajo y un lindo gatito rubio con una antena de pelo trata de subir por su pantalón.

-mmm?... neko-chan /Kamira: no se si estaré mal... por ahí escuche que gatito se decía así en japo n.nU/-dijo Chio, tomo al gato, lo miro un poco y lo abraso-es tan lindo!

-ese gato es tuyo... lo dejaste aquí la ultima vez que viniste...-dijo Ed sin despegar la vista del armario.

-ya te he dicho que yo nunca he estado aquí ¬¬U... como se llama?

-Edward...

-vaya ¬w¬... además de hentai (pervertido) y acelerado le pones tu nombre a las cosas

-TU LE PUSISTE ESE NOMBRE!-dijo Ed al fin dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado.

-como le voy a poner un nombre a un gato que no conozco?-pregunto Chio ingenua, el neko puso unos kawanosos ojos tristes hacia la chica-PERO ES TAN KAWAII!-dijo nuevamente abrazando al gato.

-si ya dejaste de molestar seguiré en lo mío ¬¬U...-Ed volvió al mueble y siguió en su búsqueda, esta vez Chio se acerco a el con el gato en los brazos. El chico lanzo hacia atrás una camisa negra /Kamira: yeah... la camisa negra volvió con trono y gloria xD/. La muchacha la recogió y la quedo mirando un momento.

-esto... me parece conocido...-Ed se dio vuelta y vio a Chio con la camisa en mano-esto...esto es...-Ed empezó a colocar una cara de emoción-esto es... ESTA ES LA CAMISA DE JUANES! –w-...

-yo me voy a dormir -.-U...-dijo Ed con un aire de derrota, luego entro a una habitación-todo esto ya se me hace conocido -.-U-pensó.

Chio quedo mirando a la nada, giro la cabeza hacia los dos lados sin saber porque, edo neko salto de sus brazos al suelo y la chica solo quedo con la camisa. Decidió entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Ed. Cuando entro solo encontró los zapatos del chico y a este en la cama tapado hasta la cabeza por las frazadas.

-etto... cual es la cama de Al-kun?-dijo la chica.

-la cama de al lado...

-que?...esa?

-si...

-etto... puedo ocupar tu camisa

-si quieres...

-arigato n.n-Chio salio rápidamente de la habitación.

-definitivamente esto se me hace conocido...-pensó nuevamente Ed. Al rato volvió la chica, como ya habían pasado unos años, la camisa ya le quedaba mas corta que antes.

-voy a entrar a la cama... NO MIRES ¬¬-le dijo Chio a Edward.

-no veo -.-U- Chio entro a la cama restante.

-esto... en el incendio algo me pareció muy familiar

-que cosa-dijo Ed girándose para ver a Chio.

-no lo se... sentí como si alguien ya me hubiera salvado antes, pero no recuerdo nada... por qué tienes los ojos vidriosos?

-yo? O.o-dijo Ed restregándose los ojos-claro que no debes haberlo imaginado

-si claro... bueno tengo algo de sueño... voy a dormir... buenas no...-Chio se quedo completamente dormida sin darse la posibilidad de terminar la frase.

-Chio... haré todo lo posible para que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos y cumplamos esa promesa... porque yo te sigo amando-pensó Ed, al poco rato se quedo dormido

* * *

Kamira: weno ese ha siod el chap ojala que les haya gustado 

Juancho: ya pues explique que onda con lo del chiste ¬¬U

Kamira: a si! el chiste! xD... weno resulta que en clase de lenguaje le pedi a una amiga algo de ayuda por que este chap me complico un poco, me dio algunas ideas y en una de esas salio la de Edward Elrico xD... bueno, resulta que aqui se usa muchas veces un lenguaje urbano... rico, mino, washonentre otro que no me acuerdo significan lindo xD y ese chiste me gusto asi que lo puse aqui /Kamira empioeza a reir incontrolablemente/

Chio:... no entendi...

Kamira: -.-U... bueno eso es todo por ahora... un pequeño avance del proximo chap: Aru y Winry llegaran borrachos de su cita xD... bueno ahi se ven!

sayonara...


	3. Rival?, perdida

**/Kamira llega corriendo/**

Kamira: hola pekenines n.n, como les baila la vida.

Chio: no te demoraste un pokitin?

Kamira: lo se... pero debes tomar en cuenta que tengo una vida muy ocupada... tampoco pude hacer un cap tan largo como me lo esperaba... les pido disculpas a todos los lectores empedernidos TT-TT

Chio: si... discúlpenla... ¬¬U

Kamira: bueno, en que iba.. a si, que pasho! o.oU... es mi imaginación o para ser el segundo cap que subo tengo más reviews que en la primera parte eh? Soy happy ;¬;... sus comentarios me hacen feliz saben n.n... por fisss no me apuren, yo les traigo los cap pero no soy flash para escribir tan rapidito un Cáp. y además también tengo estudios y si no estudio no hay fic poq me castigan con el PC y sin PC no tengo inspiración.

Chio: alguien le entendió algo? O.o

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de full metal no son míos... poq si los fueran yo estaría en la serie, me gustaría la química y Winry y Roy serian mis esclavos xD**

* * *

Al otro día, pasada las diez de la mañana, llega Winry con Al sujetado en uno de sus hombros. Edward estaba tomando desayuno, se volteo para ver a los dos jóvenes.

-Y ustedes?... por qué llegan a esta hora, y por qué Aru esta borracho si el no toma? ¬¬u- pregunto Ed con algo de molestia

-Etto... bueno n.n, es que después de cenar fuimos a un bar, Aru decidió probar el trago, entonces yo también tomé, en la mañana despertamos en el mismo bar y antes de venir aquí, Aru volvió a tomar -.-U-dijo Winry haciendo lo imposible por sostener al castaño.

-Amor... no se de que te quejas tanto (hic!), si igual disfrutaste la noche...-dijo Aru, después cayó dormido al suelo donde nuevamente soltó un "hic!".

-Llévalo a mi cama y cuando despierte le damos una ducha de agua fría para que no aseguremos de que le paso ¬¬u-dijo el rubio.

-Creo que mejor descartes lo de la ducha-dijo Winry volviendo a tomar a su novio.

_Capítulo II: Rival?_

_Perdida..._

-Ohayo! (buenos días)-dijo Chio dando un bostezo, ya hacia poco se había levantado.

-Buenos días, Chio-chan...-dijo Winry con una taza de café y una cara que delataba que se había ido de parranda, miro a la otra chica algo sorprendida-Por Dios, hombre, te pondrás la misma ropa que tenias ayer?

-Si... hay algún problema con eso?

-Que esta sucia y además huele a humo-la rubia dejo su taza y se acerco a Chio-quieres que la lave?

-Esta bien... pero hay un problema... no tengo mas ropa...

-Yo te puedo prestar algo para ponerte, así podremos ir y gastar dinero como locas para tener cosas que te faltan n.n

-de acuerdo-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Bien, yo voy a buscar ropa, tu por mientras desvístete –dijo Winry ya saliendo de la sala, luego se volteo para a Chio, quien miraba con algo de miedo-no te preocupes por los chicos, Edward salio y no va a volver dentro de un rato y mi novio esta durmiendo-la castaña respiro aliviada, Win-chan se fue del lugar.

-Me pregunto que tipo de ropa me traerá... ojalá no sea rosada -.-U...-pensaba la chica mientras se sacaba la ropa.

En cuanto la castaña termino de desvestirse llegó Winry con un montón de vestidos, pantalones, playeras, bufandas, sombreros, y toda la ropa existente en el mundo. Chio Eligio un vestido largo de color café oscuro con el cual se veía muy linda _/Edward: pero si mi niñita es linda n/n, Chio: no soy tu niñita ¬/¬, Kamira:...¬¬U/_. Quince minutos después salieron de la casa.

Estuvieron más de dos horas caminando por las calles de esa ciudad, llevaban muchas bolsas que contenían más ropa, maquillaje, accesorios y cosas innecesarias _/Kamira: es típico de nosotras... decimos que solo vamos a comprar una cosa y cuando llegamos a casa ya nos gastamos el dinero de todo un año xD/_. Por esa única vez, Chio quiso llevar su cabello suelto.

Ya casi llegaban a la plaza central, ahí decidieron comprar un helado y hablar un poco, surgieron muchas preguntas con respecto a la vida de mujeres que tenían las dos, como por ejemplo "desde cuando estas de novia", "cuando se casan" y "piensas tener hijos", todas formuladas por Chio. Cuando Winry termino de responder todas las preguntas_ /Kamira: que de pasadita digo que fueron miles -.-U/_, se dispuso a hacer ella una antes de que la castaña volviera a preguntar:

-Chio... de verdad que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace dos años?

-Ya lo he dicho millones de veces, nunca he estado aquí-dijo la castaña mientras jugaba con la cuchara del helado-Si fuera lo contrario habrían pruebas que lo comprobarían

-Edward es una prueba-dijo la rubia con algo de seriedad, pero a la vez dando una pequeña sonrisa-Ha estado esperando a que vuelvas desde hace mucho, incluso dejo lo que mas le gustaba para volverte a ver, sigue enamorado de ti y no creo que deje de hacerlo

Chio guardo silencio, no creía que un hombre guardara tanto amor por tanto tiempo, hace mucho que no veía eso, pues según ella, los hombres se habían vuelto tan pocos románticos con el tiempo.

-Tu crees eso?- dijo la chica, Winry guardo silencio-La verdad es que yo deje de confiar en los hombres, siempre dicen que van a amar a una por siempre y a la semana después de que hallas empezado una relación lo encuentras con otra besándose...

-En eso tienes razón... pero no todos son así te lo aseguro-le respondió la rubia-Toma como ejemplo a Aru y a mi

-Pero si ustedes dos están comprometidos hace dos años... por qué no se casan?

-Porque no estamos listos para dar ese paso...-dijo la rubia muy tranquila-pensándolo bien, Al no ha querido dar ese paso...-pensó

-Bueno...en que íbamos?... a si, además a mi no me gustan las personas aceleradas...

-Etto...a que te refieres con eso? O.o

-Que anoche Edward me beso sin razón alguna ¬¬U

Winry queda sin comentario alguno. Ahora si estaba segurísima de que Chio perdió sus recuerdos y que no era una broma, pero no se explicaba como. Talvez cuando Al la trasmuto se golpeo con algo o quizás le paso algo cuando estaba en su mundo, también se le paso por la cabeza algunas enfermedades como alsaimer y lagunas mentales y... ufff! Hasta a mi me empezó a doler la cabeza con tantos inventos inútiles... se me olvido donde iba...

Ya me acorde...

Cuando se iban del lugar _/Kamira: recordemos que estaban en una heladería, Chio: en ningún momento mencionaste una heladería ¬¬U, Kamira: donde compraron los helado ¬w¬U... baka ¬¬U/_, la rubia se disponía a pagar la cuenta mientras la otra chica se levantaba.

-Vamos Chio-chan, todavía tengo el dinero del próximo año OwO, sigamos gastándolo innecesariamente-dijo Winry.

-... Si, ya voy-dijo Chio mientras tomaba sus cosas, mientras hacia esto sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

-disculpe, señorita, va a desocupar esa silla?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de la chica, esta se gira y ve a un chico de aproximadamente 26 años, muy, pero muy guapo, con los ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y un poco mas alto que _Edward /Kamira: tengo que agregar que tenia un MUY BUEN trasero (kamira babea), Chio: ¬/¬U, Aru: pobe nii-san u.u lo dejaron chico, Edward: y yo jurando que era mas alto ¬¬U/_

-Etto... Etto... no, ocúpala si quieres n.n-dijo Chio algo nerviosa.

-Hey, yo ya me voy!-grito Winry ya lejos de la mesa.

-No te vallas! Ya voy!-le respondió la castaña, cuando ya se iba el chico la toma del brazo.

-Me puedes decir tu nombre por favor?-le dijo el en tono amable.

-Etto... Chio...

-tienes un lindo nombre, Chio-san, mi nombre es Ian Halliwell, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío, bueno tengo que irme, mi amiga me espera, nos vemos!-Chio se despidió con la mano y se dirigió junto a la rubia.

-oye... y ese quien era?...-pregunto Winry cuando la castaña llego junto a ella. Chio la miro con una sonrisa.

-solo un angelito que bajo del cielo y cayo detrás de mi u/u-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba una bolsa.

-Y quien era la que decía que no le gustaban las personas aceleradas? ¬¬U-pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

-Eh, que estas pensando, que me enamore de el a primera vista?-

-Pues eso parece, si no, no estarías abrazando la bolsa y hablando en tono de enamorada ¬¬U-dijo la rubia un poco mas seria, Chio despabiló y soltó la bolsa rápidamente.

-No pienses mal u/ú, solo fue un impulso...

-Si claro, y yo me llamo Britney Spears ¬¬...

-Eres Britney Spears?... diablos! Dame tu autógrafo O.OU

-¬¬U

-No... Hablando en serio, no me crees?

-Es que con esa mirada ni el presidente Bush te cree... aunque, debo admitir que el chico es bastante guapo

-Seee...-Chio y Winry empiezan a babear.

-WAA!... ves en lo que me haces pensar, yo tengo novio no puedo fijarme en otros chicos y tu igual!-dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Pero yo no tengo novio o.oU

-Tú si tienes novio ¬¬

-Si te refieres a Edward, el no es mi novio, es un simple desconocido acelerado.

-Dios, esto será mas difícil de lo que creí u.úU-

-Winry-san!-grito alguien. La rubia se giro para poder ver a Edward corriendo hacia ellas.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... hola, Edo...-dijo Winry amablemente cuando el chico ya estaba en el lugar.

-Edward-kun-dijo Chio dando una reverencia japonesa.

-Y que han estado haciendo?-dijo el rubio alegremente.

-pues fuimos de compras, ya que Chio no tiene nada de ropa n.n.

-Que bien pero que dinero usaron? n.n.

-Pues cual crees... el tuyo

-QUE? ò.ó

-Es que como eran cosas para Chio (y algunas para mi) decidí que lo mejor ocupar tu dinero.

-Y que cuernos paso con el tuyo? ¬¬U

-Lo estoy guardando para mi vestido de novia n.n

-Y tu crees que Aru te pida matrimonio tan pronto?

-No, por eso la guardo, entre mas se demore mas lindo será mi vestido... Y además presiento que nos vamos a casar antes que tu y Chio.

-Quién dijo que me voy a casar con este? ¬¬U-Pensó la castaña.

-Chio-Chan!-grito una voz masculina, era Ian, el chico que Chio acababa de conocer-se te ha quedado esto junto a tu asiento-el ojiazul mostró a Chio una bolsa con ropa.

-Ha, muchas gracias, Ian-kun-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Etto... Winry, quien es este?-pregunto Ed susurrando a Win en el oído.

-Es un chico que Chio acaba de conocer-dijo la rubia en el mismo tono.

-Pareciese como si se conocieran desde hace años.

-Chio-chan, esta noche habrá una fiesta de parejas y yo no tengo-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Y eso a mi que?-dijo Chio poniendo cara de poco interés.

-Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-O.O-caras de parte de Winry y Edward

Todo quedo en silencio absoluto... los dos rubios miraron impresionados por la propuesta del ojiazul, Chio estaba completamente ruborizada mientras Ian la miraba con una sonrisa.

-_Etto..._ yo... no se... quizás...-murmuraba la castaña entrecortadamente, al igual que todos estaba impresionada.

-_onnanoko_ (señorita)y su amigo también pueden venir-dijo Ian.

-_Etto..._ de acuerdo n.n, voy contigo-dijo Chio alegremente.

-_Sugoi! _(genial!), entonces nos encontramos aquí mismo a las 8 en punto vale?

-Oki doki n.n

-Nos vemos, Chio-chan!-con esto Ian se fue del lugar.

Ok... fijémonos ahora en Edward que lo tengo bien alejado (xD)... El sentía como si cayera al vació. Dentro de el se hallaba el mismo en tamaño SD.

-Ni yo mismo logre algo en tan poco tiempo! Apenas se conocen y ya la invito a salir! Porque! - gritaba, maldecía entre otras cosas el pequeño edo-yo me demore mas de un mes-volvió a decir en tono de derrota.

Se quedaron unos pocos minutos en ese lugar, cuando empezaron a caminar, Edward no hablo. Solo escuchaba a las dos chicas hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Chio sonreía mas que antes y estaba muy sonrojada, ya no quedaba duda, estaba enamorada del chico nuevo.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a casa, caminaron a paso largo y rápido, _/Kamira y Karura: un sequito... un sequito n¬n, Chio: y eso que tiene que ver ¬¬U, Kamira: simplemente me acorde de Love Hina -.-U/_Winry se separo de Chio y entro a un habitación. Para ver si Al se le había pasado lo de ebrio. Solo quedaron en el salón Ed y la castaña, el chico se quedo callado y avanzo tres pasos, miro la techo pensativo.

Chio le quedo mirando la cola de caballo, luego, unas tijeras que nadie sabia porque estaban allí, nuevamente miro la cola de caballo de Ed, las tijeras, la cola de caballo, las tijeras, la cola de caballo, las tijeras, y así estuvo un buen rato entretenida hasta que se le encendió la ampolleta dando a conocer una buena idea.

-Edward-kun...- le dijo al rubio, este giro su cuerpo para verla-las puntas de tu cabello están partidas, quieres que las corte?-Ed miro a Chio algo sorprendido, a los dos minutos ya estaba instalado y la chica con tijeras en mano.

-_Etto..._ Chio

-que pasa, Edward?

-como supiste que las puntas de mi cabello estaban partidas?-pregunto el ubio algo sonrojado.

-Es que herede la vista de águila de mamá, era estilista, murió hace dos años mientras yo estaba en el hospital.

-En el hospital?-pregunto Ed sin evitar girarse para ver a la chica.

-Si, no te gires-dijo Chio golpeando a Ed en la cabeza-no recuerdo muy bien, solo se que caí en coma sin razón alguna, estuve mas de un mes internada.

-En ese tiempo, ella estuvo aquí, conmigo-pensó el chico-voy a tener que averiguar lo que paso.

-averiguar que cosa?-pregunto Chio, Ed había pensado lo ultimo en voz alta.

-He... No, nada... qué hacías en tu casa?-dijo Ed tratando de evadir la pregunta anterior.

-Etto... estudiaba teatro, pero antes de venir aquí me retire de la carrera. Quería ser algo importante para la sociedad, pero no tenia el don de la actuación.

-Si en realidad te gustaba hubieras luchado por ello.

-En realidad, ni siquiera me importaba, estudie teatro por una apuesta con otra chica-Chio sonrió-listo, ya termine.

-Gracias, Chio.

-Ya que tu me has hecho preguntas yo formulare una, como es que me conoces?

-Esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta desde hace mucho, tú ya estuviste aquí, hace dos años.

-No hay prueba alguna.

-Si la hay-Ed puso una de sus manos en un bolsillo y saco algo que parecía pendiente, con la forma de flamel _/Kamira: a que no se acuerdan n.n/ _-tu gato y esto son unas de las tantas pruebas de que dejaste una vida aquí.

Chio miro con poca confianza.

-no es suficiente para mi...-dijo la chica, di media vuelta y se fue del lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya casi era de noche, Chio se arreglaba para ir a la fiesta de Ian. Winry decidió no ir, no quería que Al se pasara con las copas de nuevo _/Kamira: y quien no... Yo me preocuparía si tuviera novio -.-U/_. Aproximadamente se demoro un hora en arreglarse y rápidamente salio de la casa. Acero _/Kamira: me gusto ese apodo para Ed B)/_ estaba sentado en un sillón, en el salón. Win se acerco a el.

-Yo que tu iría con ella-le dijo la rubia. Ed se quedo callado-tengo un plan...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chio había llegado ya con Ian a la fiesta. La casa era enorme, se veía hermosa con la decoración. La chica vestía con un traje largo, color beige, e Ian, con un traje negro. La música empezó a sonar, el chico le pidió la mano a la castaña, invitándola a bailar.

A los veinte minutos después, llego a la fiesta una "chica", de cabello largo y rubio, con un vestido rosa, a que no adivinan quien era...

-Allí están, no debí seguir la estúpida idea de Winry, me veo ridículo ¬/¬U-dijo Ed. Alguien toco a su espalda, era un viejo con lentes.

-Disculpe, señorita me concede esta pieza?

-Hay, lo siento... pero estoy esperando a mi novio y si me ve con otro le puede hacer algo-dijo el rubio con la voz mas femenina que le salio, luego soltó una risita hueca-es lo que le voy a hacer a ese papa natas si toca a MI Chio-dijo esta vez en voz baja y para si mismo.

-ACHU!-estornudo la castaña mientras bailaba con su pareja, esta se detuvo un poco.

-Pasa algo Chio?-pregunto Ian.

-Alguien esta hablando de mi ¬¬U.

-Chio, todo este tiempo he querido preguntarte algo...

-Que cosa?

-Cual es tu apellido?

-Kasuga...-dijo la chica, Ian dio una mirada sorprendida.

-por que no me esperas en el balcón? Iré por algo para tomar.

-Esta bien, te espero n.n-Chio se separo del ojiazul y se dirigió afuera.

Ian se quedo un rato en ese lugar, luego se acerco a una mesa con bebidas y tragos, sin quererlo se quedo viendo a Ed. El castaño se dirigió al rubio y lo tomo del brazo, llevándoselo a una habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Que diablos haces aquí?-pregunto Ian.

-Pues yo vine a la fiesta, a que otra cosas vendría-dijo Ed otra vez con su femenina y a la vez falsa voz.

-No te hagas el tonto, eres el chico que estaba con Chio hoy... que haces aquí y vestido de mujer?

-Vine a ver que no le hicieras nada a Chio... porque a ti te gusta...

-Gustar?... no, a mi no me puede gustar Chio-dijo Ian acercándose a una ventana-no puedo verla con otros ojos... tu la quieres desde hace mucho, se te nota en la cara... deberías ser mas discreto.

-Y a ti que te importa como me comporte frente a ella?-grito Ed, Ian soltó una silenciosa carcajada.

-Quieres verla, no?-pregunto el castaño, Ed se quedo callado-tu silencio me es una respuesta afirmativa-Ian se acerco a un closet, saco un traje de hombre-no creo que seria buena idea presentarte de mujer frente a ella-después de estas palabras, Ian salio de la habitación.

Al rato después, Ed se acerco, ya vestido como debía, al lugar en donde estaba su amada. Los nervios lo podían devorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de cristal que separaba balcón con salón, entro lentamente, cuando ya estaba justo detrás de la castaña, le toco el hombro. Chio giro su cabeza lentamente, haciendo mover sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos verdes brillaban con a luz de la luna.

-Edward-kun...-dijo esta casi susurrando.

-Chio... me he comportado como un tonto y...

-Discúlpame Edward...-interrumpió la chica-yo soy la que te ha tratado mal, no encontraba ni el momento ni el lugar para pedirte perdón-Ed quedo en silencio, sonrió, y luego toco la cabeza de Chio como una niña pequeña.

-No tienes por que disculparte, yo soy el que ha insistido en que...-antes de que Ed terminara su frase, Chio le dio un abrazo, así estuvieron los dos un largo tiempo.

-todo este tiempo... desde que mamá murió me he sentido sola, perdida, ya no me queda nadie a quien llamar familia.

-Me tienes a mi... no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

-gracias... Edward.

Escondido detrás de la puerta de cristal, Ian sonreía mientras veía a Chio y a Ed abrazados bajo las estrellas.

-Ellos dos... hacen una linda pareja...-dijo para si mismo, luego se fue del lugar.


	4. Niña en cuerpo de mujer, lo que alguna v

Kamira: wenas!!!!!!! n0n

Chio: shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... a la horita ¬¬U

Kamira: Gomene n.ñ, pero estos últimos meses han sido duros... y casi ni tenia tiempo para escribir...

Ed: ya deja de mentir y di que te kedaste pegada con los Sims 2 y Ragnarok ¬¬

Kamira: quieres perder el trabajo, Ed? ¬¬

Ed: quieres que siga diciendo las razones de por que no escribías ¬¬

Al: nii-san -w-

Kamira: bueno mejor no los hago esperar más, y los dejo con el cap... Al final de este habrá un pequeño regalito n.n, por la demora, espero que les guste...

Pero antes que nada me gustaría responder un review q me llamo la atención n.n:

**Sibylla:** de esos tres de Juancho, Chanta y Marjori, no tengo ni la más remota idea xP... lo que se es que solo uno se aparecerá en este cap, de los otros dos nada xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de full metal no son míos... por desgracia, solo me puedo conformar escribiendo fics yaois sobre los personajes masculinos /Ed: no mientas ¬¬U/

* * *

-Anda, dímelo...-decía Chio con aire de niñita buena.

-Que no entiendes mi idioma?... dije que NO ¬¬U-dijo Ed de mala gana.

-Ya puis... que fue lo que dejaste hace un año...?

-Puedes golpearte en la cabeza a ver si recuerdas algo y te hagas una idea del tema, pero de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna ¬¬x

-No quiero, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!-gritaba la castaña mientras sostenía la garbandina del rubio en forma chibi.

-Yo que tu le diría, nii-san n.ñU-dijo Al mientras veía a la pareja.

-Es cierto, si no, te molestara todo el día con eso-dijo Winry con una sartén en mano, estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Winry, me ha estado molestando con el tema desde ayer ¬¬U

Capítulo III: Niña en cuerpo de mujer,

Lo que alguna vez se perdió.

_/flash Back/_

Nos situamos dos días después de la fiesta de Ian, de que Aru se embriagara por primera vez y que las chicas se gastaran todo el dinero de Ed en un solo día (xD). El rubio leía un libro sin titulo en la portada /Kamira: como y porque? Nadie lo sabe -.-U/, Al y Winry salieron a pasear/Juancho: a pasear o a tomar? ¬¬, Kamira: a pasear ¬¬UU/, y Chio, miraba detrás de una puerta a Edward algo sonrojada.

Lentamente se acerco a él, las coletas se movían por cada paso que daba. Cuando estaba frente al rubio, este bajo el libro, la miro.

-Que pasa, Chio?

-_Etto..._ Edward-san... como decírtelo...-Chio puso la mano derecha en su cabeza, no podía evitar sonrojarse-me da un poco de vergüenza... pero bueno, para ti...

-Para mi qué?

-Que significa para ti... el amor?

Silencio absoluto en el lugar en el lugar...

-El amor?... que qué significa para mi??-dijo Edward algo nervioso-ahora entiendo el porque de su sonrojo...-pensó por ultimo.

-_Hai..._ /Kamira: y ustedes como son unos niños inteligentes n.n, ya sabrán a estas alturas que hai significa si n.nU/

-_Etto..._ como explicarlo... pues en mi opinión es sacrificar lo que sea por esa persona querida.

-Has sacrificado algo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¬¬U... pero hace un año...-Ed guardo silencio dándose cuenta que con lo que iría a decir metería la pata- olvídalo, además por qué la pregunta?

-Por curiosidad n.n... Qué paso hace un año?

-Ya te lo dije, NO TE INCUMBE ¬¬U

-Anda, dímelo, no se lo digo a nadie n.nU

-Que no ¬¬UU

-Dímelo

-No

-Porfiss

-NO!

Así estuvieron en la cena, Win y Al aun no llegaban /Juancho: te dije que fueron a tomar, Kamira: y yo te vuelvo a decir que fueron a pasear ¬¬U/

-Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo...-decía Chio mientras "zadanreaba" a Ed, quien no podía comer tranquilamente.

Y a la hora de dormir (Alphonse y Winry aun no llegan)

-Dímelo, dímelo...-murmuraba la castaña entre sueños, se había acostado con Edward exclusivamente para suplicarle. Aunque este tenía una cara feliz y sonrojada.

-Esto seria un sueño solo si alguien la hiciera callar -.-UU

_/Fin Flash Back/_

-Edward... _onegai (por favor)_-dijo Chio con mirada tierna.

-Chio, no ¬¬

-Pero...-Chio bajo la mirada y al cabo de unos segundos la levanto de forma dramática-Acaso no confías en mi?

Silencio en el lugar.

-No es por confianza, simplemente no tengo la regalada gana de decírtelo u.ú-dijo Ed, bajando la mirada /Kamira: yo diría que "esquivando la mirada de Chio" ¬w¬, Juancho: y porque fucking no pusiste eso... ¬¬/

-Entonces no confías en mi ¬¬u

-Ya te dije que no es por desconfianza **NIÑA DESOVEDIENTE**-/Kamira: y bien marcado para que se note xD/

-Niña?! ò.óx, nunca aprendiste a tomar una huincha y medirte??, **ENANO INMADURO**-/Kamira: huincha (Chileno): cinta para medir distancias cortas xD/

-A quien le dijiste que no puedes ver sin una lupa de doble aumento?!

-A ti!, enano, enano, enano, enano, enano!

-Soy mas alto que tú!

-Soy mas linda que tú!

-ESO NO VIENE AL TEMA!!

-AUN ASÍ SOY MAS LINDA QUE TÚ!!

-BRUJA!

-CRETINO!

-Definitivamente parecen pareja de casados -.-U-dijo Al mientras Ed y Chio seguían lanzándose groserías, insultos o lo que les aparecía primero en la cabeza.

-Hablando de casados, Aru, cuando me vas a pedir matrimo...-Winry no pudo terminar la frase, su novio la interrumpió.

-Winry!, mira la hora!, tengo que ir a ayudar al vecino, nos vemos-dijo Al rápidamente, le dio un beso a Winry en la mejilla y salio de la casa casi a la misma velocidad que como hablaba. La rubia solo miró al suelo.

-No pienso gastar más palabras contigo... eres demasiado inmaduro ¬¬, ME VOY!-dijo muy enojada la castaña, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la vuelta.

-Has lo que quieras!!, no me importa si te gusta estar aquí o no! Tampoco me importara si te pasa algo!!... Y TÚ ERES LA INMADURA!!!-Dijo Ed en el mismo tono furioso de la chica, esta no respondió, solo salio de la casa dando un portazo/Kamira: como extrañaba esos portazos -¬-U, Juancho: ¬¬U/

-No debiste gritarle, Edo-dijo Win acercándose al chico.

-Ella empezó!

-No te comportes como un niño, sabes lo que significa para una chica que le digan que no es importante?-Ed no respondió-solo una persona sin sentimientos diría eso...-Winry volvió a la cocina. El rubio se quedo en el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ese cretino... no me interesa en lo absoluto si no le importo, ya estoy acostumbrada a la situación-se decía Chio mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía-El no sabe lo que he pasado toda mi vida... todos son iguales

Paso cerca de ella una pareja tomada de la mano, con la que choco sin darse cuenta, susurro un "lo siento". Chio paso de largo, la mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos, se giro y la miro con cara conocida. Le toco el hombro a su pareja.

-Roy, no se te hace conocida?

El hombre hizo lo mismo que la rubia, se pudieron ver dos ojos oscuros bajo la melena morena.

-Ella es...

Roy se acerco rápidamente a la castaña tocándole el hombro. Ella lo miro de reojo, y, en solo una milésima de segundo, lo tomo del brazo, y con una velocidad increíble, lo levanto y lo arrojo al suelo. /Kamira: ñaka, ñaka ¬w¬ (risa malvada)/

A los cinco minutos, el moreno despertó en medio de la calle con cierto dolor de cabeza provocado por cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad la escena.

-_Gomene (lo siento)_, pensaba que eras otra persona-dijo esta.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Roy se levanto como pudo del suelo. No le importo que hubiera gente mirando casi riéndose por lo sucedido /Juancho: es un hecho u.u, a la gente le gusta la desgracia ajena/

-Roy, Querido-dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba, estaba con una toalla mojada en la mano.

-Bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer, si tienen tele ahí se ven!-dijo la castaña empezando a correr hacia delante.

-Espera! Kasuga-Chan!-grito Roy, Chio paro en seco y se giro para ver al moreno.

-Tú también me conoces?

-No me recuerdas?-Chio no respondió-De verdad no me recuerdas?-mas silencio de parte de Chio-estas segura??-el triple de silencio de parte de Chio, solo se escuchaba un "cri, cri" de algún grillo dando su aporte cultural-soy Mustang -.-U.

-Mustang?... Mustang... donde lo había escuchado antes... Nunca te dijeron que tienes apellido de convertible y de helado de chocolate???

-Creo que lo escuche algunas veces de ti-.-U...-Chio se acerco a la pareja y quedo mirando fijamente a la mujer-lo siento, olvide presentarlas, ella es mi querida esposa, Riza.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo esta ultima.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy...

-Chio Kasuga, Edward-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti n.n

-Edward habla de mí?

-todo el tiempo, linda-Riza soltó una risita.

-Hablando del idiota de tu novio...-dijo Roy antes de que la castaña lo interrumpiera.

-No es mi novio ¬¬u.

-Bueno, pero no me pegues ¬¬u, le podrías decir que si puede volver a tomar en cuenta lo que el ya sabe?

-Si, claro, se lo diré n.n, nos vemos!-dijo la chica, se fue de la misma manera de antes-en unos cuantos años mas, claro ¬w¬-pensó por ultimo.

Camino unas cuadras más adelante. Durante ese tiempo pensaba que iba a hacer mientras permanecía en ese mundo, hasta que se detuvo frente a un local restaurant, donde había un cartel que decía con letra grande y clara: "se necesita mesera". Entro en el lugar y a los diez minutos salio con un paquete en sus brazos. Un empleado del local sacó el cartel de trabajo.

-Bueno, ya no me aburriré tanto ahora-dijo la chica para si misma, muy animada.

-Chi-san!...-Oyó decir, Chio se giró, encontrándose nada más ni nada menos que con Tom, Daniel y Amanda /Kamira: estos niños ya me están apareciendo un poco metidos en la historia xP/

-Genial ¬¬, ustedes tres me salen hasta en la sopa.

-Chi-san, ven a jugar con nosotros!

-Niños, ya dejen de molestar-dijo una mujer con un bebe en brazos, acercándose al grupo-lo siento, mis hijos son muy traviesos n.nU.

-No se preocupe n.n, ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo la castaña, haciendo una reverencia japonesa.

-Ara, ara... tu no eres la chica del incendio?-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Eso parece... n.nU-dijo Chio soltando una carcajada tierna-no entiendo como puede tener de hijos a unos demonios como estos -.-U-pensó.

-Te importaría cuidarlos por una hora, tengo que llevar al bebe al medico n.n, muchas gracias, cuídense niños!!-dijo ya alejándose rápidamente.

-Bye, bye!-dijeron los tres niños a coro.

-E... espere un poco!... yo no...!

-Chi-san! Juguemos a algo—dijo la niña.

-Diablos, ahora como de deshago de ellos -¬-U-pensó la chica, haciendo una pose de derrota.

-Ya se! Juguemos a las escondidas!-Grito Tom, con animo.

-Bien!, Chi-san busca!-dijo Dan.

-Y porque yo!? O.OU

-Por ser la más vieja ¬w¬-dijeron los dos chicos, después de esto se fueron corriendo quien sabe a donde. Amanda los siguió.

-Genial, ahora si no podré deshacerme de ellos -¬-uu-

Pasados algunos minutos, la castaña decidió y a buscar a los tres infantes que le habían dejado a su cargo. /kamira: yo que tu me escapo xD, Chio: deja de hacer líneas innecesarias ¬¬U/. en su "paseo", se detuvo frente a una casa no muy grande. A la chica le gusto tanto que entro en ella sin llamar a nadie. /Chio: te dije que no hicieras líneas innecesarias, no que las resumieras ¬-¬U, Kamira: bah!... ahora viene la mejor parte ¬w¬ Juancho: -.-U/.

Ya dentro, Chio pudo observar varios frascos pequeños con líquidos de varios colores en ellos, grandes libros, velas, entre otras cosas se encontraban ahí.

-Quien eres... _Onna Wakai? _/Kamira: si mis cálculos son correctos, eso significaría "joven Mujer" :P/-dijo una voz joven, la castaña se giro, dando se cuenta que de las escaleras había bajado una niña de unos 14 años, de cabello ondulado, rubio y largo, ojos pardos y un hermoso vestido color beige.

-Qui... Quien eres?

-Solo una simple brujita practicando su magia-dijo acercándose a Chio amablemente-Me llamo Kamira /Kamira: esa es la mejor parte!! Wiii! n.n, Chio: QUE!? ENTRASTE EN EL FIC O.O... PERO SI YA ES SUFICIENTE QUE ESTES AFUERA DE EL!!, Juancho: hay que ver -.-U/

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es...

-Chio Kasuga, 20 años, acuario, huérfana...

-Como sabes todo eso?

-(Por que yo te cree, estúpida ¬¬)... Ya te lo dije, soy una bruja experimentada.

-Ne... tan pequeña y diciendo mentiras? ¬w¬

-NO SON MENTIRAS! ¬¬, y no soy tan pequeña, tengo 14 años u.ú.

-Por lo mismo eres pequeña ¬w¬

-Ta bien, so peque ù.ú...pero te demostrare que soy una bruja de verdad ò.ó

-Demuéstrelo, ¬w¬

-ves esos frascos en el estante??-dijo la rubia, señalando el lugar.

-Si... que tienen de especial?

-Dentro de esos frascos hay pociones mágicas para el amor, salud y dinero n.n.

-Ya, no mientas, son solo jugos de distintos sabores n.n-dijo Chio alegremente.

-Diablos, con algo tan sencillo es obvio que no me va a creer ¬¬x-pensó Kamira-Entonces te demostrare mi magia transformando tu cuerpo a tu edad mental!

-Edad mental...?

-Mira, cuando una persona cumple un año más de vida, va creciendo así su mente, pero algunas personas crecer físicamente y siguen siendo niños mentalmente-La joven sacó de la nada un chipote chillón-Con esto podré trasformar tu cuerpo y ver que edad tienes realmente, así veremos quien es la más niña :D

-Y que vas a hacer con eso, lanzarme un conjuro??

-No exactamente, primero te golpeare y luego lanzare el conjuro-después de estas palabras, Kamira golpeo a Chio en la cabeza, provocando que se cayera al suelo.

_-Unas cuantas horas después- _

**Chio's POV**

Despierto lentamente, trato de levantarme, siento mi cuerpo más ligero por una extraña razón. Me restriego los ojos y puedo distinguir el lugar donde estoy, un callejón que me resulta familiar. Sin darme cuenta miro mis manos, son pequeñas y muy suaves, cerca había un trozo de espejo botado en la basura, al mirarme... veo el reflejo de una niña de 8 años,...soy yo.

**Fin POV**

-Que!!!????-grito Chio con una voz un tanto chillona. Se levantó del suelo, la ropa que llevaba le quedaba muy suelta. La joven que había conocido era realmente una hechicera.-Maldición, me convirtió en niña ò.ó... Un momento, ella no dijo que mi cuerpo se volvería a la forma de mi edad mental?, en mi mente solo tendría 8 años-pensó.

Salio del lugar en donde había quedado parada, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Mucha gente la empujaba cuando caminaban cerca de ella. Hasta que vio nada mas ni nada menos...

Que a Edward.

El chico se encontraba comprando unas frutas. Chio se quedo un rato parada en un mismo lugar, pero cuando Ed ya se iba de ahí ella decidió ir con el, aunque no la reconociera.

Ed sintió a los minutos que alguien la sujetaba del saco, al darse vuelta ve a la pequeña niña con una mirada un poco triste.

-Disculpa, estas perdida?-pregunto el con amabilidad.

-No... Pero te encontré a ti-dijo Chio en voz baja.

-Que?

-Solo te encontré de chiripa, Edward-kun :3

-Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a alguien y tengo prisa-Dijo Ed, se safó rápidamente de la niña y siguió su camino. Chio miro pensativa y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a llorar.

-Papá!! Por que me dejas aquí sola!!!-grito la castaña entre llantos, Ed giro en 90° para verla.

-Que hablas?!, yo no soy tu padre o.O

-Y ahora no me reconoces!, que malo eres!-La gente que pasaba por ahí se detenía y empezaba a murmurar cosas sobre Ed como: "que mal padre es" y bla, bla, bla... Lo único que le quedo por hacer al rubio fue tomar a Chio y llevársela lejos de ahí.

Llegaron 4 cuadras mas lejos de donde estaban, Ed dejo a la castaña en el suelo y la puso frente a el.

-Escucha detenidamente, no se quien diablos eres, no se de donde apareciste y no se por que me hiciste pasar por tu padre-dijo Ed en tono militar.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que me reconocerías ú.ù-dijo Chio en tono triste. Ed dio un suspiro.

-Tienes donde quedarte?

-No

-OK, te llevare a mi casa entonces, vamos-Ed estiro la mano para que la niña lo tomara-Cual es tu nombre, pequeña?

-Me llamo...-la castaña estaba a punto de dar su nombre real, pero si lo decía quizás Edward se sorprendería y la llenaría de preguntas de por que estaba en un cuerpo de niña- Me llamo Cho /kamira: Cho significa mariposa n.n/.

-Bien Cho, vamos a casa :)

Una media hora mas tarde llegaron a casa, ahí los recibió Winry, ya que Al aun no llegaba. A Chio le dieron de comer, Ed le armo una cama para que pasara la noche.

La rubia llevo a la niña a su habitación para prestarle ropa de su talla, ya que los pantalones y el Polerón le quedaron el doble de grandes, cambio su ropa a unos pescadores y un peto azul claro.

-Cho-chan... podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Win, mas tarde.

-Claro... que deseas...

-Podrías ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena?

-Si... solo hay un problema... no se donde hay que comprarlas

-ah... bueno, se ve que no eres de aquí... o nunca sales o.oU... Edo, acompaña a Cho-chan :3-Dijo la rubia con mirada picara. Ed estaba echado en uno de los sillones.

-Y por que yo? o.o, Por que no vas tu?

-No ves que eres el único desocupado?

-¬¬U... ta bien

Ed salio nuevamente con la pequeña, al rato volvieron con varias bolsas, La rubia comenzó a preparar la cena. Al llego justo cuando había que poner la mesa. Su mirada se guió rápidamente a Chio, al encontrarla demasiado tierna, se ruborizo.

Al terminar de cenar...

-Ne, ne, Cho-chan, por que no tomas un baño antes de dormir- propuso Al a la niña.

-Sip, si quieres yo te puedo frotar la espalda n.n- dijo Winry.

-Etto... no se... me da un poco de vergüenza...

-No tiene por que darte, una chica va estar contigo n.n

-Y es así, oki doki n.n

-Esperame en el baño, yo voy luego n.n-Chio hizo caso y se dirigió al baño. Al se acerco al odio de la rubia susurrándole algo- Hay! Aru, eres un pillín... Edo, con Aru vamos a estar ocupados, te encargas de Cho?- después de esto, Win tomo la mano de su novio y se dirigieron quizás a donde a "jugar".

-Ya estoy empezando a pensar que me usan de monito de reserva en esta familia -.-.

Al rato después, Edward entro al baño con los ojos casi tapados por su mano, Chio estaba en la tina con agua caliente para no tener frío por la espera. Pero cuando vio a Ed, se enrojeció completamente.

-Donde esta Winry-chan...?-pregunto en forma tierna Chio.

-Esta algo ocupada, me mando a mí para que te ayudara...

-No necesito ayuda ¬¬

-Claro... esa no te la crees ni tu misma ¬¬... ven aquí en este mismo instante porque si no cumplo mi trabajo no me pagan ¬¬

-Ni siquiera te pagan ¬¬

-... solo has caso si -.-U

Chio obedeció, pero no Salió de la tina sin antes colocarse una toalla para que Ed no viera su cuerpo de niña desnudo, se sentó en un pequeño banco. El rubio se levanto las mangas de su camisa, dejando así en vista su brazo metálico, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a la castaña.

-Ara... por que tienes un brazo metálico en vez de brazo normal?

-Lo perdí hace mucho, creo que ya son unos 10 años que lo tengo, mi pierna izquierda también es de metal...-respondió Ed mientras empezaba a brotar en la espalda de la niña un pedazo de toalla con jabón.

-será... que eso es lo que perdió hace tiempo... no, dijo que hace un año sacrifico algo, no hace diez...-pensó la chica-disculpa...-empezó a hablar en voz calmada- Has dejado algo por amor?...

-Si... mi brazo y mi pierna fueron sacrificados por amor... y hace un año deje mi vocación por una chica que ahora no me recuerda u.u

-Tu vocación, cual era?

-Yo era, alquimista nacional, sigo siéndolo, pero ahora sin titulo...

-Por que lo dejaste?

-Por miedo a morir...-Chio quedo con cara de pregunta-veras... la chica de la cual te hable me dejo hace un año para terminar sus estudios... yo la quería ver de nuevo, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa... pero no quería verla desde mi tumba.

-Era a eso lo que refería el tal Mustang...-Pensó la niña-Esa Chica, era la que buscabas esta tarde?-dijo.

-Si... pero no la encontré...- Ed guardo silencio por un momento-Le he dicho algo muy feo esta mañana y quería disculparme, me pregunto donde estará ahora...

-Puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?

-He?

-Es que... yo no tengo un padre, una madre ni un hermano, todos están muertos, me gustaría... sentir de nuevo el calor de alguien querido...

-Esta bien n.n... Ya puedes ponerte la toalla...

-He?... ha, si...

Así como lo habían planeado, Ed durmió con la pequeña Chio esa noche. Esta era estrellada y hermosa. En un tejado cercano, Una silueta femenina estaba parada viendo a la parejita.

-Al parecer, no tiene mente de niña de 8 años...- dijo para si misma. Era Kamira- Será mejor que la vuelva a la normalidad...-la rubia sacó una especie de carta mágica- _Por los poderes que me conceden la luna, el sol y las estrellas... Devolvedle su cuerpo original a la joven encantada..._-Recitó. Y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, Ed despertó lentamente como era típico... no encontró a la niña que había dormido con el, se restregó los ojos, dio un bostezo y al terminarlo... con los ojos un poco cerrados, pudo distinguir a la joven castaña, ya vestida con su ropa diaria y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me extrañaste, Edward?-Dijo ella alegremente.

-Chio...

-Como estuvo ayer tu día... chibi

- A QUIEN LLAMASTE CHIBI!!

-ESO FUE POR LO QUE NO ME QUISISTE DECIR AYER!

-BAKA!

-INUTIL!

En otra habitación, Al y Winry estaban relajándose en la cama, esta ultima lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Al parecer Chio-chan llego a casa con ánimos...-dijo Al en tono chistoso.

* * *

Y ahora... la sorpresa!!! X3

El Primer Omake del Fanfiction RM /abreviación de Remember me xD/:

1° Acto: Ed y Chio Casados (futuro incierto xD)

Ed espera fuera de la sala de maternidad fumando ya el 12° cigarro

Doctor/saliendo de la sala/ Felicidades señor Elric, usted ha sido padre de un hermoso niño, puede pasar a ver a su esposa

Ed pasa rápidamente a ver a Chio, cuando entra, ella tiene un bulto en los brazos.

Chio: Mira querido, nuestro bebe :)...

Edward se acerca a ver al niño y... cuando le saca la manta de encima, se da cuenta de que el bebe era... NEGROO!!

Ed: QUE!? O.OU

/Este acto no es una cosa racista ni nada por el estilo, solo que como ese chiste es tan típico quise pasarlo a un omake sobre Ed y Chio (si he ofendido a alguien por favor discúlpenme ya que lo hice sin intención u.u), y no me salio nada mejor que el primer hijo de estos dos xD..., aunque no estoy segura si queden juntos al final, he dejado entre paréntesis futuro incierto... no se preocupen el final no será tan trágico como el ultimo xD/

2° Acto: El por que Al se fue a la casa del vecino xD

Vecino: Mira querido aprendiz, es fácil de hacer... solo tienes que ser silencioso ¬w¬

Al: así?

Vecino: aprendes rápido, niño –w-

Al: gracias, Japposai-sensei °w° por enseñarme el arte de robar prendas intimas

Japposai: vuelve cuando quieras, hijo mío –w-

/por si no se dieron cuenta, es el mismo Japposai de Ranma 2/1 x3/

* * *

Kamira: yupii!! Al fin n.n, entre el el fic xD, soy genial, que idea mas bonita se me ha ocurrido xD... (ejem)... en este capítulo, como pudrieron ver, he sacado un poco el lado fraternal de Ed, al estar mucho tiempo con Chio de 8 años le tomo cariño y la trataba como una hija, algo que me gusto mucho de este cap bueno, ojalá les haya gustado la sorpresita, eso es por los capítulos cortos que les he dejado últimamente n.ñ... Espero que el próximo cap sea un poco mas largo y chistoso, ya que este no me salio como yo esperaba /empiezo a pensar que estoy perdiendo el sentido del humor xD/... prepárense que el próximo cap trae una personaje nueva n.n, bastante linda, joven y otras sorpresitas n.n... si les gusto el omake porfis díganme para seguir haciendo xD y también den ideas para estos xD... ahora me voy... y recuerden, dejen reviews si no, no funciono xD /chiste interno/, muchos saluditos byes!

Chio: Nopo Vepemospos lapa propoxipimapavezpe!

Ed: Apadipioposipitopo :3

/lo que dicen Chio y Ed esta en idioma gerigonzio, kitenles los pa pe pi po pu para entender xD/


End file.
